


Torn between two lovers (Because one's a Ross)

by SonicGavel



Category: Fake News RPF
Genre: Cheating, Jealous Paul, M/M, Primarily Stewbert, Slow Burn, Smut, Stephen and Paul are married, Stephen works for Jon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2020-11-02 10:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicGavel/pseuds/SonicGavel
Summary: Stephen and Paul are happily married until Paul picks Stephen up at his job for lunch one day. Paul's jealousy over Stephen's boss, Jon, ends up pushing him into Jon's arms at one point.





	1. First day of the job

**Author's Note:**

> So I ended up getting writers block due to this Stewbert Idea involving Paul. I first of all BLAME SWC for this but I also blame fate for bringing me to the conclusion that Stephen's torn between two 11/28s born THE SAME YEAR! I swear THAT tidbit is WAY better than finding out John Oliver and Richard Ayoade are a month apart, John being older than Richard.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fic starts with Stephen's first day at newspaper _The Daily Report_, a satirical newspaper where Stephen's been hired to write columns for. There, he meets his new boss, Editor Jon Stewart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be mostly Stewbert, but it's a Stewbert slow burn where Stephen contemplates his relationship with Paul after he instantly becomes jealous of Jon.

The alarm buzzed and Stephen yawned as he hit the alarm. He then shook himself awake and showered, but not before kissing his husband deeply.

"Paul, wake up. You have that thing with Amy later." Stephen sleepily purred when he pulled away from the other man. Paul yawned and smiled as he pulled him closer, then began placing strategic kisses over Stephen's neck, chest and throat. Stephen shook his head playfully.

"No, baby come on. We both have to work today. Remember? I got that job with that newspaper and you gotta work on a bookplot with Amy." Stephen reminded Paul as he pulled off and the other man sighed with a little whine.

"Nooooooo I don't wanna get up." Paul whined a little. "Can we stay in bed forever?" Paul asked.

"I wish but I'm gonna be late." Stephen then walked over into the bathroom to run the shower. "And so do you." Paul got up and came in with him to shower with his husband. "Besides, after the shower, I was gonna make you breakfast. Because you whined, I'll have to pair that with a five cheese omelet for you." Paul pouted and decided to tickle the younger man, making Stephen gasp and almost fall, but Paul caught him in time.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Sure enough, Stephen did make the omelet and they split it before they went to their respective jobs. Paul as a co-author with Amy, their lifelong friend since post-grad school, Stephen was getting a job at a satirical newspaper where he wrote columns about stuff that happens around the big news stories. When Stephen got in, he was greeted by a slew of co-workers. Including a friend from his time in Post-grad school.

"Oh my God, Stephen?" Steve Carell asked when he saw that Stephen was here. "Stephen Colbert? It's ME! Steve Carell!" Steve said as he ran to hug Stephen.

"Hey, Steve. How're you?" Stephen asked.

"Great, you?" Steve asked.

"Wonderful. I'm sorry you couldn't make it to Paul's and my wedding three years ago, I didn't know you were getting married." Stephen said.

"It's totally fine. Nancy forgave and she was VERY happy for the two of you." Steve said as the big boss came in.

"Hey Steve, do you have that story yet on-The boss looked at Steve and Stephen and he ended up dropping his coffee cup. Stephen looked up and saw the man was beautiful but knew he couldn't have him anyway because of his commitment to Paul. He did walk over and help the boss pick the mug up.

"Here, sorry about that." Stephen said as he cleaned the mess up. "Stephen Colbert, I'm your new columnist." Stephen said.

"Jon Stewart, I took over from Craig Kilborn as Editor in Chief last month, welcome to the Daily Report." Jon said as he shook Stephen's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Boss." Stephen said as he pulled his hand back away from Jon. Jon was taken aback by the lack of touch but snapped out of it and asked Steve about the piece he was previously working on.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

After Steve gave him a tour of the office, Stephen was soon working on his first column at his new job. He was halfway done by lunchtime after he had sourced his material when his eyes were covered with a playful "Guess who."

"Oh hey, you." Stephen said when he turned to face Paul. "I thought I was gonna pick you up for lunch when I got done with the article I'm writing. How'd you find this place so easily?" Stephen asked as Paul pulled him up from his seat.

"Steve Carell called me and gave me the address, who knew the two of you'd be working together?' Paul explained.

"Well it IS good of Steve to do that, then traffic wouldn't be hell." Stephen retorted before kissing him again.

"So lunch?" Paul asked.

"Just a sec, babe. Just gotta save this column and then I'll get going. Kinda in the mood for Thai for lunch today, what say you?" Stephen asked as he finished saving what he had on his column.

"Anything you want, Colbie." Paul said as he kissed Stephen's ear. Stephen allowed that for now, but he had to warn Paul that the next time he did it while he was working, he shouldn't do that again while he's working because it wouldn't be professional. He did warm up though when he heard Paul call him by his little nickname that he gave him after they met in Post-grad school. At that moment, Jon came out.

"Hey Stephen, I was wondering if-oh I see you have company." Jon said.

"Yeah, I do. My husband, Paul Dinello. This is my new boss, Jon Stewart. He's editor of the paper." Stephen introduced.

"Oh yes, I read your editor thoughts at the start of your turn." Paul said. Jon smiled and Stephen finished saving his column.

"Alright, finished. Now let's get some Thai." Stephen said as he pulled his husband out.

"See you around sometime, Mr. Stewart." Paul said as he caught up to Stephen at the elevator. Jon was a little heartbroken, but then snapped out of it when his girlfriend called.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"So how's everyone treating you?" Paul asked while he and Stephen were eating.

"Great, it's especially great to see Steve working where I am so to feel more comfortable as I work here. I think I'm gonna love working this gig." Stephen said as he fed a dumpling to Paul.

"And what do you think of your new boss?" Paul asked.

"Who, Jon? He's really great. He's also kinda funny too. I mean we know that already what with the Report running his Editor's thoughts since he became the Editor. But he can really make us laugh. He's broken me a few times today at our meeting." Stephen clarified.

"Do you think he's kinda dishy as well?" Paul asked.

"What do you mean?" Stephen asked, confused.

"Nothing, it's just he's really got this mmf factor to him, if you catch my drift." Paul explained.

"You're the only one with the mmf factor I have eyes for. And a mouth, and a tongue, and we both proved last night that I'm up and open for anything." Stephen said as he purred and stretched over the table to breathe heavily and thickly onto his neck. Paul lost all track of the conversation and asked for to-go containers and a check before they went home to finish their lunch date at home.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Stephen had to pull an all-nighter when he got back and Jon helped him. He did have to call Paul to let him know.

"It's okay, I'll wait up." Paul said as he was cooking dinner. It was a personal favorite of his and one Stephen always gave the college try.

"Does that sound like cabbage rolls?" Stephen asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Paul asked.

"I always recognize the pan you cook them in." Stephen explained. "We've been married for three years and living together longer than that, but I always know that when you make cabbage rolls, you use the heavy pan." Stephen said.

"Alright, Mr. Spoilsport. I'll see you tonight when you finally get home. Don't work yourself to exhaustion, okay?" Paul reacted.

"I won't. Besides, you did enough of that earlier this afternoon." Stephen purred as Paul gasped and accidentally slammed the pan onto the stove. Stephen knew he was hard then. "Love you, baby." Stephen said as he hung up, smirking that Paul was going to jump him like a Marsupial mouse desperate to spread it's genes until they're tumor riddled and in severe pain to the point that it commits suicide. Stephen then returned to working on his piece and Jon asked him some personal questions.

"So Stephen, how long have you and Paul been together?" Jon asked.

"About a decade. I met him when we were post-graduates together. We were roommates with his then-girlfriend, Amy. She actually introduced us." He revered. "Then we started a comedy troupe that Steve was part of, it was supposed to be like Second City only for school." Jon was intrigued. "We called it Exit 57 because that was where our school turned in on." Stephen explained. "To be honest, I HATED Paul when we first met. He seemed like he never read anything in his life and he thought I was some pretentious asshole who critiqued everything and seemed a little too serious most of the time. That all changed the day I caught him reading a book I previously read and we had a book club shortly after." Stephen said. "Then one night, he kissed me, we slept together a month after that and when we graduated from Post-grad school, he proposed and I of course said yes. Now here we are." Stephen said as Jon sighed softly.

"That's quite sweet." Jon said. "You know what, you should go home to him right now." Jon said.

"I should, but you need me and I'm not gonna cost myself any points on my first day by leaving my boss in a slump during an all-nighter involving a deadline." Stephen said. They worked in silence until Stephen fixed what Jon needed fixing and started wrapping up. "So what about you? Do you have anyone in your life, Jon?" Stephen asked.

"A girlfriend, Tracey. We have two kids together. Nathan and Maggie." Jon said. "They're really great." _But probably not as great as you could be. Wait, why am I saying that?_ Jon thought in his head as he showed Stephen out. "Thanks for helping me out, Stephen." Jon said.

"Of course, I hope to make friends with you in the future, Jon. It's only fair I help you." Stephen said as he shook hands with Jon and got onto the elevator. "See you tomorrow." Stephen said goodnight and went down to his car to get home so he could see Paul, have dinner and sleep with him like he did every night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you like by commenting.


	2. Making more friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve introduces Stephen to a few of their colleagues. Also, Jon starts fighting with Tracey and it takes a toll in the workplace.

"And here we have Ed and Sam, Nancy you already know." Steve said as Stephen shook hands with the three, Nancy hugging him as well.

"Hey, Stephen." Nancy said when she pulled away from the hug.

"Hey, I didn't know you were working here too." Stephen said.

"Well Ed, Sam and I work the field pieces and we're pretty much in charge of the Digital aspect.

"Oh Steve, great to see you. I need your help framing a story on how Computer sales are going up with the redesigns of the monitors." Mo came in. "Who's this fella?" He asked when he saw Stephen.

"Oh Stephen Colbert, this is Mo Rocca, he's in charge of the finance section of the paper. Mo, this is Stephen Colbert. He's our new columnist." Steve introduced and Mo shook Stephen's hand.

"So Stephen, have you met my husband, Jason yet? He also does Field pieces for the Digital aspect." Sam asked.

"No, it's really just my second day here, but I'm sure I'll meet him soon." Stephen replied. Just then, the elevator rang up to see the World news team come in.

"I mean it though, Jim just had a little too much personality so I couldn't do it any further." John Oliver said as he was getting to his desk. His partner, Rob, who was in the desk across from him, chuckled and said "Alright, John. I believe you." Rob then saw Stephen and motioned John to introduce themselves.

"Oh hello, we didn't see you here." John said. "I'm John Oliver, I do the news from England and Europe. This is my World news pal, Rob Riggle. He does Military and Middle East news." Stephen took turns shaking their hands.

"Stephen Colbert, I'm the new columnist. Pleasure to meet the two of you." Stephen said.

"Nice to meet you." Rob said. Meanwhile, Jon and Tracey were talking about dinner.

"You're never home anymore." Tracey said.

"Of course I am. My job's just demanding, you know that." Jon said.

"Nathan thinks he doesn't have a father and Maggie thinks you're a ghost." Nathan was facepalming and Maggie didn't notice anything.

"You know that's crap. I took them to the park on Saturday and then we went home to fix dinner. I even bought plenty gluten free chiabotta and made a pressed tofu salad sandwich." Jon expressed.

"Baby please don't fight me on this, I just think it wouldn't hurt to focus more on us than on the paper." Tracey said. They both sighed.

"It's not that I don't want to focus on us, but I have to focus on the paper just as much as I have to focus on us. Look, I gotta go. It's almost lunchtime and everyone needs to finish their deadline." Jon said as Tracey already hung up. Jon slammed his phone and screamed. "DAMNIT!" That got Stephen and Steve's attention and they ran back to their desks to get back to work.

"Hey guys, I hate to do this, but could you work through lunch? I'll buy." Jon asked when he saw the two come over.

"Sure, I'll just text Nancy quick." Steve said and Stephen called Paul.

"Hey, honey. I don't think we can have lunch today. Jon wants us to work lunch and he's gonna buy it for us." Stephen said.

"Oh, okay. It's fine anyway, I'm gonna catch lunch with Amy then." Paul said.

"Are you gonna be okay, baby? I promise to make it up to you?" Stephen said in his best sad puppy face that Paul always loses it over.

"No fair, you always pull that face. And I have no doubt you will. Love you." Paul said as he made a kiss sound over the phone, Stephen doing the same before they hung up.

"So where do you wanna go for lunch?" Amy asked. "I'm kinda in the mood for Italian but you're the one who got stood up." Amy said.

"I didn't get stood up, Ames. Stephen was just asked to work through lunch." Paul explained.

"Forget Italian then, Chinese?" Amy asked.

"Nah, Stephen and I ate Thai yesterday. Hey, there's this pub I discovered the other night with him, we should go THERE for lunch." Paul said.

"Alright, as long as they have good onion rings." Amy said. Meanwhile, Jon ordered a plethora of pizza.

"I love pizza during lunch rush." Steve said as he took a big bite out of his slice. "Mmm, Pepperoni. I know you're into your Veggie lovers with Anchovies but are you sure you don't want a bite of pepperoni?" Steve asked.

"I'm sure, Steve. Besides, I can't eat anything with a hoof or snout. I can at least still eat chicken. That's what Paul used last night for cabbage rolls." Stephen said as he took a bite of his Veggie lovers with anchovies. Jon watched Stephen from afar as he ate.

_He's just so-no, I'm happy with Tracey. Nathan and Maggie'd hate me if I cheat._ Jon thought as he took a bite of his own Veggie lovers, unaware that was a slice of Stephen's pizza order. He was surprised to find a tunaesque taste, so when he looked down, his eyes bulged. He still ate the slice though. _It's okay to have meat ONCE in a while, right?_ He thought again. After eating the slice, he snapped up and faced the bullpen. "Okay, who snatched my plain Veggie lovers? I just took a Veggie lover's with Anchovies. Come on, guys. You know I'm going vegetarian for ethical reasons. And for my girlfriend's sake." Jon sighed. Stephen then got up to locate the pizza and found it for him.

"Here you go, it was on Rob's desk for some reason." Stephen said as he handed the box to Jon.

"Thanks, Stephen. Here, I presume the slice of Veggie lovers with anchovies must be yours, so go ahead, take a piece of my pizza." Jon said graciously and Stephen did so, thanking him. Jon thanked him again and went back into his office.

_Maybe someday I could thank you profusely. Why did I just THINK that?_ Jon sighed and just started digging into his pizza again, this time recognizing the taste of JUST vegetables.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment to let me know what you think.


	3. Halloween brings out the worst in people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The office throws a Halloween party, Stephen and Paul go as Han and Chewie while Jon dresses as Leia because Tracey couldn't make it to the event. Paul and Stephen get into a fight after Stephen does a duet with Jon that eludes to something, but Stephen thinks it was just him acting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First appearance of the sexual tension between Stephen and Jon. I hope you like. Also, warning: May include some StephenxPaul smut.

"Come on, babe. We're gonna be late to the party." Stephen said as he was dressed up as Han. The only thing he was missing was Harrison Ford's hairstyle as Han.

"Something's wrong with my Chewbacca costume." Paul said as he was walking-almost waddling-over to his husband. Stephen just giggled a little and helped him rearrange a bit that was making the costume uncomfortable.

"That's because you've got the suspenders all twisted up, silly." Stephen giggled and Paul pouted. Stephen soon felt pity on him and pouted back sympathetically. "Aw, it's okay, baby. I love you anyway, come here." Stephen said as he hugged Paul and Paul began to kiss him. Stephen pulled away. "I'll kiss you again after the party, but we really need to go." Stephen said. Paul pouted again and they hurried down to the party.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

When they got there, Jon was already starting the party with a performance of "Hungry Heart" on the karaoke machine. The more ridiculous part of it was he was dressed as Princess Leia and his kids were in his office prepping for trick-or-treating throughout the office.

"Hey, you made it." Steve said as he and Nancy walked over to Stephen and Paul.

"Hi, Steve. Say isn't dressing as Uncle Arthur and Endora kinda incestuous?" Stephen asked when he pointed to Steve's and Nancy's attire.

"I forgot you like Bewitched." Nancy said. Jon finished and walked over to Stephen, who had an amused look when he saw what Jon was wearing.

"I know, I know. Look, Tracey couldn't make it so I had to wear the Leia costume." Jon said.

"Is your father trying to kill you since you became the last living inhabitant of your adoptive planet, your majesty?" Stephen asked.

"Shut up, Stephen." Jon said playfully and Stephen giggled. Paul frowned a bit and pulled Stephen over.

"What was that?" Paul asked.

"Just some playful banter with Jon and myself. It's really okay, we share a sense of humor." Stephen said as Jon smiled kindly.

"Ah, you brought Chewie." Jon asked.

"Of course he did. You can't leave home without your Wookiee, now can you?" Paul asked rather loudly. Stephen and Jon just giggled. Nathan and Maggie then started running over.

"Dad, are you gonna start Office Trick-or-Treating soon? We're getting antsy." Nathan asked.

"Oh hi, I'm Maggie. What's your name?" Maggie asked Stephen.

"Stephen, but you shouldn't ask strangers questions or you could be unable to escape how Georgie died." Stephen explained.

"You're very interesting" Maggie said. "Dad, if you and Mom don't survive the issues you're going through, you should date this guy." Maggie said. Stephen then blushed and Jon spat his cider in Stephen's face.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Here, let me get you a towel." Jon said as he rushed over to the adjacent table for napkins to clean Stephen's chest. Paul got it right before Jon did.

"Thanks, darling." Stephen said as he kissed Paul's cheek.

"Anything for you, my Prince." Paul said as he kissed Stephen back.

"My bad." Maggie said. "I didn't know he already has someone." Maggie sighed and sat back in Jon's office.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"An hour later, the Trick-or-Treating was done and Maggie was checking her candy while Nathan was eating one of his things of candy that was already checked.

"It was nice of you to get a ton of Sixlets for Nathan, Stephen." Jon said.

"Well I heard you say once at lunchtime that he was Celiac's so I decided to buy as much as the store had." Stephen said as Jon smiled.

_I love how caring he is. God, I want him. He puts me in a pickle sometimes, that man._ Jon was thinking as he began to sip his punch.

"Hey Stephen, you and Jon should sing something together." Steve said. "He did really good on "Hungry Heart" earlier and you're a great singer, he'd definitely do great with you."

"Yeah, why not? Steve was telling me how good a singer you are, it might work out well." Jon said.

"Alright, but don't make fun if I hit a poor note, It's been a while since I last sang." Stephen said as Paul filmed the performance. Nancy ended up selecting a Michael Buble song and Jon gulped when the lyrics started coming up.

"I love seeing you happy, I miss seein' that smile. It's been such a long time." Jon started out. "And although I don't have you, I know now that I need to somehow make you mine. And I won't lie, it's hard seeing you with him 'cause I know he can't hold you like I can." Jon took a breather before he and Stephen sang the chorus together. "Someday maybe when we're old and gray, we could be in love once more." Stephen and Jon blended perfectly. "'Til then, I won't give my love away. Darlin' I'm forever only yours." They finished until Stephen took on the female vocals, though was able to make it work regardless.

"I remember that love song, I sang every word wrong, but you didn't mind." Everyone cheered when Stephen began singing solo. "And I'll admit that I miss you, but only if you do. 'Cause you know that I'm shy. And I can't lie, it's hard seeing you with her 'cause I know she can't love you like I can." Stephen took a breather and did the chorus again. While they were singing though, Maggie was swooning while Paul was realizing there was something beginning to grow between his husband and the newspaper editor he was now working for.

"If my lovin' works for you then we've got nothin' to lose 'cause I'm forever only yours." They sang together. "No need to complicate it, that smile is worth the wait, yeah. I'm forever only yours." They both finished.

"Someday maybe, someday maybe, someday maybe I'll be yours" Stephen sang while Jon sang the "Whoa baby" and "someday maybe"s in between Stephen's before baritoning his own "Someday maybe I'll be yours", but not too well. It was about having fun anyway so Stephen didn't mind. Paul was steaming by the end of the song, especially when Jon almost pulled Stephen in for a kiss before Stephen reminded him that Paul was recording, then they just touched foreheads, smiling and looking into each other's eyes.

Paul hated that every second of that as everyone else cheered and hoorayed.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Can we go home now?" Paul asked fifteen minutes later.

"What? But the party just got better." Stephen said as he was eating.

"We can pick up some chicken from your favorite place." Paul said.

"Babe, are you getting jealous?" Stephen asked. Paul always got the way he was getting when someone was either making longing looks at Stephen or in a better looking version of the outfit he was wearing.

"Jealous? Me? No, you're jealous." Stephen gave him his signature eyebrow raise that would only come with a "Paul?". That trying to reflect the jealousy to another person was always something Paul did when he was jealous.

"Fine, I'm jealous. It's just the way you and your boss sang together, it got me feeling something not great." Paul said.

"Baby, you have NOTHING to worry about." Stephen said. "Besides, what Jon and I were doing was probably just an act." Stephen said as Jon overheard. He didn't know why he was more distraught, Stephen's just an underling and he's got his family to care for. Eventually though, Stephen and Paul did have to go home because they were starting to get tired.

"Goodnight, Jon. Great singing with you." Stephen said.

"You too, Stephen. Take care." Jon said. _Much like I wish you could take care of me and I you. Tracey and I really need to have sex this month._ Jon sighed as he thought that and tended to his tired children and decided to go home himself.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

After a warm shower, Stephen was in his favorite pajamas and Paul was showering while he was working on a new deadline in bed. When Paul came in, he was a little miffed.

"Honey, you know the rule. No work in bed." Paul told him.

"I know but I gotta finish this article on government real quick." Stephen said. Paul gave him that little pout that he'd given him earlier that evening. Stephen then pecked him softly and went back to his column. "So I got a call from Dan, he wants us over for dinner later in the week." Paul said.

"I wish I could make it but it's always a possibility for another all-nighter." Stephen said. Paul deflated a little more at that.

"Hey, why don't we go away this weekend? No phones, no deadlines, just you and me. When was the last time we made love?" Paul asked when Stephen finished his article and backed it up on his favorite thumbdrive before taking it out of his computer and putting his laptop away.

"The night before I started at the Report. You tried to do your best impression of the Bangles' lead singer's impression of her narrative's bf in "Manic Monday" and failed miserably. It made me think you're a good pathetic and I crawled on top of you." Stephen then crawled onto Paul just like that night. "Then I kissed your nose, your cheekbones, and your neck before we started slowly disrobing each other and you told me to top you." Stephen then guided Paul to do the same thing and the two of them began to curl up under the covers as Stephen asked if Paul wanted to be entered or ridden.

"Enter me, baby." Paul begged as Stephen did just that and they felt each other the whole time Stephen slowly and sensually thrusted into his husband. Paul ran his hands up Stephen's back and whispered into his ear. "You're the man I want for the rest of my life, Stephen Tyrone." Paul knew that the mere mention of Stephen's middle name was a weakness and a means for punishment. Stephen then began to sink himself deeper into Paul and growled into Paul's ear.

"You're lucky you won't tell me your middle name, Dinello." Stephen said as he then began to thrust harder. Paul then growled in pleasure and Stephen smacked his husband's hips. Paul threw his head back and rolled his hips until Stephen sank further into him.

"If you think I want to have my boss when I can have you? My husband? In our bed every time I feel in the mood, then you're sadly mistaken." Stephen growled out once more and Paul began to scream in ecstasy. Soon though, Stephen was so close to coming, he could taste the salt from the sweat of their orgasm. Sure enough, he and Stephen came at the same time and Stephen climbed off of the older man.

"Alright, makes sense." Paul said as he kissed Stephen's nipple, but then Stephen pulled him up by the hair.

"Oh no you don't Mr. You used my middle name. You lost the right to my nipples for the rest of the month." Stephen said as he went to freshen up. Paul just put his arm over his head and mumbled a small, inaudible "Worth it.".

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Jon got home late wanting to buy breakfast for Tracey and the kids. He bought gluten-free flour for pancakes with Nathan, he had to buy some rice milk and he even bought some veggie sausage. Maggie and Nathan helped put up the food and then Jon put up their Halloween candy. However, he heard something break. "Tracey? Babe? I'm home." Jon said when a man started darting out of his and Tracey's room.

"The Hell?" Jon asked as the guy was rushing to get redressed.

"Hey, man. I'm sorry. I didn't even know she was dating anyone." The guy said before he ran out the door. Just then, Tracey was buttoning up her shirt and putting on pants. "Jon, honey. You're home so soon?" Tracey asked.

"Yeah and the kids saw everything." Jon said. "I can't believe you, Tracey. You're cheating on me?" Jon was getting mad at this point.

"Well it's not like you come home to please me anymore." Tracey said and Jon felt that to be a low blow.

"Well I guess this is over." Jon said as he went to get an overnight bag and said goodnight to the kids. Nathan just shook his head as he went to bed and Maggie got upset.

"Don't you DARE touch my Halloween candy. I made a note of how much I got in that bag at Dad's office tonight." Maggie said as she went to her room to change. Once Jon had gotten his overnight bag packed, he kissed the kids goodnight and confronted Tracey.

"I'll be back for the rest of my stuff over the week. I just need to take the week off to do so." Jon said as he just walked out and back into his car. He drove until he found a safe place to park and when he parked there, he just started crying until he fell asleep in his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment to let me know what you think.


	4. Late night dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Stephen get close after Jon's break-up and Paul's jealousy gets worse.

Jon brushed his teeth and combed his hair in the bathroom of the main office. He was shaving when he and Stephen bumped into each other as Stephen needed to use the bathroom.

"Morning, Jon." Stephen said.

"Not good though." Jon said. Luckily though, Stephen didn't hear that.

"Oh I got that GFR column done last night, I don't know if you checked your emails yet." Stephen said.

"I didn't, and I ended up forgetting my laptop so-" Stephen cut him off.

"Well you do have your PDA, right? Or do you not know how to work that yet?" Stephen asked as Jon then slammed his brush on the counter.

"STEPHEN! I don't want your help doing the PDA or whatever, just print out a hard copy." Jon then walked out and Stephen, after doing what he needed to do, did just that and handed it in, confused by the interaction he and Jon just had.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Later though, Jon had felt guilty for yelling at Stephen, so he decided to bite the bullet and swallow his pride. Or what little he had left after what Tracey took from him the night before.

"Stephen, good story." Jon said an hour before lunch. "Hey, I'm sorry about earlier. Can we talk at lunch?" Jon asked.

"Of course, Jon. Just let me call Paul." Stephen said as Jon nodded and Stephen called Paul.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Hey, Colbie. What's up?" Paul asked. He always called him that the morning after they had sex.

"Hey, Dindin, I'm sorry to cancel again but Jon wants to talk during lunch so I'm afraid you and I can't do lunch again." Stephen explained. Paul pouted at the news.

"AW man, but babe. I can't remember the last time we had lunch together." Paul said.

"I know, but it's probably important why Jon needs to talk to me." Stephen said.

"Okay, I understand. Have fun." Paul said as he kissed Stephen through the phone, Stephen doing the same thing. Meanwhile, Amy was watching from afar.

"Troubles in paradise?" Amy asked.

"Shut up, Amy. Let's just order a pizza." Paul said as he worked on a chapter in the story he and Amy were doing.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"So you're probably wondering why I snapped at you this morning." Jon said. Stephen was eating a take-out container of sweet and sour tofu.

"I've been kinda wondering that for about an hour or two, yes." Stephen said when he bit at his tofu.

"Tracey cheated on me last night. We caught her when we were coming home." Jon said. Stephen sat his container down and got up to comfort Jon.

"Oh my God, Jon. I'm so sorry about that." Stephen said. "If there's anything you need help with, let me know." Stephen offered as Jon nodded. Then he remembered something.

"Actually, there is something I think you could help me with." Jon said. "I said I would come back for the rest of my things over the week and I need someone to help me get the rest of my stuff." Jon said.

"Okay, but where will you be living?" Stephen asked.

"I luckily was subletting an apartment I was living at when I met Tracey and I started subletting it after we had Nate and moved to the house together." Jon said. "The guy said he was moving at the end of the month, so I'm gonna be using it." Jon then ate a Lo Mein noodle. "Anyway, I need help getting what I have left so I can get it all into the office so I can then move it to that apartment when the guy leaves." Stephen nodded understandingly.

"Of course. We can go down there after work. You, me and a screaming Tracey while maybe Nathan and Maggie help." Stephen smiled and Jon went up to hug him.

"Thanks, Stephen. I really appreciate it." Jon said as he and Stephen hugged, finished their lunch and went back to work.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

When work was over, Stephen texted Paul to let him know what was happening.

_Hey, dove. Sorry I'm gonna be late for dinner, Jon broke up with his girlfriend last night and he needs help retrieving the rest of his stuff from their house. I'll call when we get done, love you. (L)_ Stephen sent the text and smiled as he followed Jon to the house and Jon saw that Nathan and Maggie had already had a head start.

"Hey, Dad." Nathan said. "I did my best to fold your suits and sort your ties. Ties are marked "Dad's ties" and Maggie's taking care of your action figures." Nathan explained.

"Mom's not home yet?" Jon asked.

"No, she decided to go to the store again and Maggie and I called in sick to do a day of clearing stuff out for you." Jon was impressed.

"DAD! We figured Mommy might throw everything away if we didn't act fast so we decided to get boxes from all around the neighborhood last night while Mommy was asleep and the neighbors and the cops who were called helped with getting cardboard boxes and sharpies to label everything." Maggie said.

"Cops were called?" Jon and Stephen asked in unison.

"It was a misunderstanding, the first neighbor we came across thought we were hoodlums trying to cause mischief." Nathan said.

"I'm very proud of you, but next time? Wait for me to come by because I already had boxes." Jon said as Nathan nodded apologetically. Stephen started loading up his car and Jon loaded his car in turn. Once all of Jon's things were in the car, Jon kissed the kids goodbye and got in the car to drive back to the office. When they finished loading stuff into Jon's office, Stephen stretched and went to get his things.

"Well, Paul's probably anxious for me to get home. I should probably go." Stephen said.

"Are you sure?" Jon asked. "We could probably eat dinner. I mean, I'm forever in your debt for helping." Jon said.

"That is a nice gesture, but I gotta get home to Paul. He's been pretty jealous since last night." Stephen said.

"Jealous? about what?" Jon asked.

"Oh he got it in his head that something was gonna happen between us because of how we touched foreheads at the party last night." Jon just shook his head at that. Just then though, Stephen's eyes were covered by Paul.

"Guess who." Paul said.

"Hey, you. I thought you'd be waiting for me at home." Stephen said.

"Can't a man pick his husband up from work?" Paul asked.

"Always." Stephen said as he kissed Paul's nose. Now it really _was_ killing him.

_I love a married man. God I'm FUCKED._ "Okay, well you two lovebirds go ahead and get going, have a great night." Jon said, internally whimpering as Stephen and Paul walked off, out of the building and out to their car. When they got there, Stephen saw that Paul had made chicken lasagna.

"Again, I'm sorry I'm late. It took a long time to unpack the boxes into Jon's office." Stephen took a pause to smell the air of the apartment. "Do I smell lasagna?" Stephen asked a few seconds later.

"Chicken lasagna. Don't fill up, I've also got a strawberry cheesecake in the oven." Paul said. Stephen smiled.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"So when we got to the house, Nathan and Maggie had already gotten started sorting Jon's stuff. That was both cute and impressive in my opinion." Stephen said.

"AW." Paul sighed as he and Stephen smiled and ate. "So does this mean you're ready for children?" Paul asked.

"I'd love that." Stephen said. Suddenly though, a call was made. Stephen got up to pick it up.

"Hello?" Stephen asked.

"Hi, my name is Evelyn, I'm calling because I've been using a sperm donor that donated years ago? I have three kids I conceived through in vitro and well I asked the sperm bank about the donor and I heard he had left his phone number so if anyone wanted to contact him, that could be arranged." Evelyn had said.

"Sure. I'm at home right now, but I'd really love to meet them." Stephen said.

"Great, are you alone or do you have another life?" Evelyn asked.

"I'm married, but we don't have any children. Not yet, anyway." Stephen said.

"Okay, how's tomorrow at Noon sound? I know a great restaurant that makes some good food." Evelyn said.

"Alright, text me the directions, I work for the Daily Report so I'll probably drive from there." Stephen said and Evelyn said she would. He then turned to Paul who was frowning.

"Who was that?" Paul asked.

"Um Dindin? Remember when we were first saving for the wedding and I couldn't find work?" Stephen asked.

"Yeah, why?" Paul asked.

"Well, I went to a sperm bank and donated four samples, and I guess a woman used those samples and she contacted me just now." Stephen said.

"Oh, okay. Why would she contact you though?" Paul asked.

"I left my information to anyone who'd use my samples in the off-chance they'd like my children I helped make to have a relationship with me." Stephen explained.

"Oh, well I don't mind that at all." Paul said. Stephen was relieved. "For a second though, I thought it'd be your boss." Stephen facepalmed shortly after.

"Why would you think it was my boss? You heard the conversation, didn't you? He knows I work at the Report, he's my BOSS! That was a stranger." Stephen explained as if Paul was a child.

"I'm sorry but you were gone so long and-" Stephen's eyes bulged.

"I told you, Paul. I was helping Jon get his stuff out of his house. His girlfriend cheated on him and they ended up breaking up last night." Stephen sighed. Just then, the phone rang again.

"Don't answer that." Paul said.

"It might be work, I have to." Stephen then answered the phone. Speak of the devil.

"Hey Stephen, I think I know a way I can thank you for earlier. You know the Election's coming up?" Jon asked.

"Yeah, Jon. What's the way you can thank me?" Stephen asked as he smiled, Paul pinching his nose.

"How'd you like to go on the road with me to report it?" Jon asked.

"That's a big break. I'd like to." Stephen said as Jon smiled.

"Great, we'll talk about it in the morning. Yeah?" Jon asked.

"Yeah, sounds great. See you tomorrow, Jon." Stephen said as he turned to Paul.

"No don't tell me, I already know. He wants to go on the road with you." Paul said.

"It's only a few days, baby." Stephen said. "And it's a big break for me to go cover the election."

"Yeah yeah, I get it. I'm just unsure. I mean it's not that I don't trust you, I don't trust him." Paul said.

"But in not trusting him, you don't trust me WITH him." Stephen said.

"Exactly." Paul said until he saw the tightening of Stephen's jaw. He would never forget that look in his face from their very first fight when they first met. "Oh shit, Stephen, I didn't mean-" Paul began to scramble, but then Stephen just stormed into their bedroom and threw a pillow and blanket in Paul's face.

"Remember to think about how I rephrased that for you while you sleep on the couch." Stephen said as he slammed the door. Then he opened the door, acted like he was apologizing and then walked over to the cheesecake, asking himself how he could forget the cheesecake. Stephen always ate himself into a sugar coma after a fight. It always turned Paul on and he started punching himself for not realizing sooner what Stephen had said and tried to fall asleep.


	5. Small worlds and tough dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon wakes up during an abrupt sex dream about Stephen and decides to take Nathan and Maggie to lunch just to spend time together. Meanwhile, Stephen meets the children he helped make and a coincidence comes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been contemplating how old Maddie, Peter and John should be and here it is. John's 7 in this fic, making Nathan 5 and Maggie 3. They're articulate for their ages because in a way, my sister and I were articulate by those ages. Not to the point of sneaking out for boxes, but still. Anyway, Peter's 11 and Maddie's 14.

Jon was in a room similar to a hotel room. He was on his back and the room was dimly lit with a lamp. He looked around and looked up to see Stephen kissing down his body. He watched as Stephen swirled his tongue around his navel, then trailed the tip of said tongue down the shorter man's happy trail. Jon threw his head back and groaned. "Oh Stephen baby." Jon groaned as Stephen looked up at him with a smile. He then crawled up Jon's body and touched his nose to Jon.

"Getting overheated, Jon?" Stephen purred as he began to suck on Jon's clavicle. Jon gasped deeply.

"It's not that, it's that you're driving me crazy." Jon said as Stephen smirked into Jon's clavicle mid-suck.

"So you need a little relief." Stephen teased and Jon quickly shook his head yes in a rapid fashion. "You need to speak Jon, or the pain will just continue to grow." Stephen demonstrated by stroking Jon's cock with just the tip tops of his fingertips and scraped his nails over the shaft from base to tip. "Shame too, you _are_ overheating." Jon whimpered before Stephen began to situate himself on top of Jon and was about to sit on Jon's continuously engorging cock when Jon's alarm rang. Jon woke up and slid the alarm function off his phone and almost threw it across the room. When Jon got out of bed, he realized the part of his dream where he was heavily hard was NOT a dream.

"Great." Jon sighed as he went into the bathroom to take a really cold shower and then shove a bag of frozen peas down his pants.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

When he got to work, he saw Stephen was speed-typing. He then called Stephen to the office and Stephen followed obediently.

"So I have a story on Fox News waging a war against people wanting to include Hanukkah and Kwanza into the holiday vernacular and Bill O'Reilly is leading the charge." Stephen was explaining. Jon nodded.

"That's interesting. Hey, are you alright? You're speed-typing on the computer." Jon said.

"Sorry, is it creepy? Amy usually says it is, but I always speed-type when I get angry or or it's sugar-induced. Though that's not really fair because sugar's supposed to mellow you instead of make you hyper. Sometimes it's both though." Stephen sighed. "Paul and I had a fight last night." Stephen said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Jon said. "Tell me what happened."

"He said that he doesn't trust you. I turned it around, saying he doesn't trust me with you and he didn't realize it until I threw him on the couch. Then I ate an entire strawberry cheesecake. Though that's not _entirely_ true. I only ate three pieces, went to sleep and when I saw Paul was still sleeping this morning, I just remembered how angry he made me and I just stormed to work. Of course I drove, but I drove angry." Stephen explained.

"I'm sure he hates himself for what happened last night, call him at lunch." Jon said.

"I can't, I'm meeting someone for lunch that _isn't_ Paul." Stephen said.

"Oh, who?" Jon asked confused.

"Well fifteen years ago, I donated sperm to a sperm bank to help fund Paul's and my wedding after we got engaged and neither of us was working at the time." Stephen said. "One woman who used the samples I donated contacted me last night, her name's Evelyn." Stephen explained. Jon understood.

"It's fair, hey maybe I can get a quick lunch in with Nate and Maggie at our favorite lunch spot. This place we go to is the only one that complies to patrons with Celiac's." Jon said.

"That'll be good for you, Jon." Stephen agreed and Jon smiled. Stephen then got a text from Evelyn with the address of the restaurant and he put it into his phone's GPS, thanking her.

"Was that her just now?" Jon asked.

"Yep. Well I better finish my article and I'll send it into you and go to the lunch spot." Stephen said and Jon nodded as he went off to his desk.

_He's gonna be a great father to these kids._ Jon thought to himself as he called Tracey to get the okay to take the kids to lunch.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Once it was okayed, Jon went and got the kids from school/home and took them to their restaurant they liked to go to. Maggie was defying her mother's veganism and ordered a cheeseburger while Nathan ordered what Jon did; a veggieburger between two white cheddar rice cakes. Imagine the shock when Stephen came in to wait for Evelyn and the kids.

"Stephen, this is the place she told you to meet her at?" Jon called over.

"Jon, I didn't know this is your haunt. Hey, Nate. Maggie." Stephen greeted as he walked over to the trio. Suddenly, Jon was surprised with a friend he made when Nate was just a toddler.

"JON! Hi, how are you?" Evie asked when she and her three kids came in. 13-year-old Maddie wanting a salad with a side of chicken tenders, 11-year-old Peter thinking of the burger options and 7-year-old John and his stuffed Boykin Spaniel looking at the menu.

"Evie. Hi, it's been too long." Jon said as they hugged. Then he introduced Stephen.

"This is Stephen Colbert, my columnist at the Daily Report." Jon introduced. Evelyn then understood.

"Oh wait, didn't we grow up in Charleston?" Evelyn asked.

"Yeah, I think we did. Evelyn McGee?" Stephen asked.

"Yes, you remembered. Wait, didn't you used to pronounce your last name Colbert with a solid T?" Evelyn asked.

"I did but after my dad and brothers died, I dropped the T since he always wanted to pronounce it with a silent T." Stephen said.

"Fancy." Evelyn said.

"Thanks." Stephen blushed. "So how do you know Jon?"

"Johnny and Nate used to do Daycare Jamboree together. They were practically inseparable until John started Kindergarten and then John was heartbroken and I take it Nate was also heartbroken." Jon nodded in agreement.

"NATE!" John screamed as he ran over to hug Nathan and Nathan hugged back. Stephen smiled. He then noticed that there was a comparison to John in his face that looked like Stephen when HE was a kid and made the realization.

"You're the Evelyn I'm waiting for." Stephen said as they all giggled and everyone began to eat and talk.

"So who're you married to, exactly?" Evelyn asked.

"My husband's name's Paul, he's a writer of sorts with his ex, Amy." Stephen explained. "Though after you called, we had a fight last night over Paul's recent trust issues with Jon."

"He's been speed typing the whole time." Jon said.

"I had a few slices of Strawberry cheesecake after the fight." Stephen added. Evie nodded understandingly.

"Maddie'll do the same thing. She'll get something sweet for dessert after a fight with me or the boys. Then she'll lock herself in her room to calm down and savor the dessert until she's asleep. And she has her own bathroom so she brushes her teeth after and also rinses the bowl she uses." Maddie blushed.

"My mom doesn't always understand." Maddie said. "So it's hard for me to not be able to talk to her. Or Peter and John, who mean well but sometimes I need my space." Maddie said.

"I remember what it's like to be a teenager, needing to be alone and trying to find a piece of solitude. I lost myself in D&D and sci-fi/fantasy after losing two of your uncles and your grandfather back in '74." Stephen approached her. "As long as there's still a dialogue between you and your mother, everything should be fine." Maddie smiled and understood.

"There is. I tell her things all the time and when she doesn't understand the things, I try to help her understand why it's done. But she thinks it's wrong I do it anyway. Not drugs or alcohol or anything, but I'll sometimes go to a movie with friends after school and I'll tell her I hang out with those friends for a movie but my mom worries those friends are bad eggs or something. If we get a bad egg, we throw the bad egg out of the group." Maddie said. "For instance, we went to our weekly movie club, as we've grown to call it and one friend said we should skip it and just roll up, then she even took out a bag of weed. We instantly threw her out, but not before confiscating the stuff and alerting a security guard. All I did was take the weed and went to give it to the guard while everyone kept her there, then the guard escorted her to the back and we each gave a statement." Maddie said. "But when I told mom, she treated it like she was the one bad apple that was gonna spoil the whole bunch, and told me to quit them before it's too late. Sometimes it's stressful." Stephen was impressed.

"You don't really need guidance that much then." Stephen said.

"I still wanna get to know my birth father, and I think this is a great start." Maddie said as Stephen smiled. "Hey we're having a movie club meeting next week as usual, how'd you like to join us?" Maddie asked. Evie was surprised.

"I'd like to. But aren't you worried I might curb your style as the Baby boomers say?" Stephen asked.

"I don't mind. Sometimes some kids will bring their parents. Sometimes the parents will buy ice cream after, some will buy pizza after. It's not expected, especially all the time. So you don't have to buy anything unless you want to. But if you're barely getting by with what your husband makes in addition to your work at the paper, I'm sure you need to continue saving." Maddie said. Stephen appreciated that.

"I'm just glad you allowed me to come with you to the movie club." Stephen said as Maddie smiled.

"It's a date then." Maddie said as she finished her salad. Later the following week, Maddie texted Stephen the address of the school she goes to and he went to do the club meeting with her and her friends.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Stephen. We just met last week and don't laugh or get freaked out, he's my birthdad." Maddie said as she introduced Stephen. Stephen was not only overwhelmed with emotion, but also touched that she included him in the introduction at all. Maddie smiled and whispered in his ear. "Sorry I haven't called you Dad yet to them, I just thought I'd openly introduce you since I don't wanna seem like I think you're embarrassing in case my behavior makes it look that way." Maddie explained. Stephen reassured her.

"It's okay." Stephen whispered back and she smiled as they headed to the mall. Suddenly though, one girl she was friends with told Stephen to stop because they were picking someone up. Maddie frowned in confusion.

"I thought the gang was all here." Maddie told the friend and Stephen looked as inquisitive as Maddie when suddenly, a girl came out that made Maddie stop the car.

"OH MY GOD! No. NO NO NO NO NO! Out of the question, NO! She had her chance and she brought Kush to a movie theater, which almost got me forced out of the movie club by my mom. We're not bringing Maura back into the group. Remember? One bad apple shouldn't spoil the whole bunch?" Maddie asked.

"She's learned her lesson. Besides, we were thinking we could do some fun stuff later and she could probably hook us up." The friend said. Maddie felt horrified and Stephen cleared his throat.

"I'm the adult who owns the car and there will be no criminal activity as long as I'm here." Stephen said.

"And as his birthdaughter, I agree that what he says goes. We're going to the movie, we're gonna have fun and we're gonna get to know Stephen some more after." Maddie said as Stephen smiled. The majority of the girls understood, but he did let the girl in the car just in case they did learn their lesson. Then off to the movie they went.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Maddie made sure to sit next to her dad and made sure the friend that helped start the movie club sat next to her on her other side. Stephen would sometimes talk during the movie and she'd do the same, but it'd be too quiet to notice. When the movie was over, Stephen bought a bunch of milkshakes at a Sonic inside the theater and Maddie splurged for fries.

"That was a fun movie." Stephen said as he took a bite of fry that was dipped in milkshake.

"I know. I can't pick a favorite part, it's just too good. What do you guys think?" Maddie asked before being met with empty seats. She frowned and excused herself and went to find her friends.

"What a snooze fest." Maura said. Come on, I know a great place where there's a real party."

"The party's the other way, guys." Maddie said as she found the guys walking out the backway.

"That area? Please, movies are boring." Maura said as she walked out the door, the others following. Maddie pulled her remaining friend back.

"What's going on? We started the Movie club to become something bigger than those bad seeds. Remember? Popular girls are for pharm parties, we don't need to get high on anything to have fun except for endorphines caused by feel-good films." Maddie said as she tried to pull her friend back to her and Stephen.

"I'm sorry, Maddie. But Maura said she can get us more friends by going to these parties and she's given us all kinds of cool items. She even let me pick a cool item for you." The friend said as she pulled out a gold bracelet as an offering.

"What if it's stolen? Do you not understand that possibility?" Maddie asked. "I'm gonna take the bracelet but you know why that's gonna be the case. I can't believe you." Maddie said as she blew the friend off and went back to Stephen, then waved down the security guard.

"Hey, Ms. McGee. What're you doing without your friends?" The security guard asked.

"It's a long story. Hey, could you call some friends of yours from the police department to see if they're dealing with any robberies in the area as of late. A friend gave me this bracelet and the bad egg from last week is responsible for my friends having these items like this one." Maddie explained.

"Sure. Hey, is that the Daily Report's hotshot columnist at that table over there?" The guard asked.

"Again, a long story. I'll explain next week." Maddie said as she went back over to Stephen and explained everything to him.

"Oh honey. That's gotta suck." Stephen said as he dipped another fry into his shake. Maddie grabbed a handful and dunked them all into her shake. "Hey if you wanna go home, or yell at me. I'm open to it." Stephen said.

"You're not to blame. I thought my friends were exactly that. I can just be too trusting sometimes." Maddie said as she began to cry. Stephen swung around and sat next to her, then shushed her, holding her tightly and telling her she was gonna find new friends.

"You're not gullible. You're smart and resilient and you're gonna get through this. And I'll help anyway you want to be helped." Stephen comforted her and they began to cry together.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

When they got home, Maddie began to vent to him. "I just can't believe they'd do this to me. To YOU especially." Maddie began. "I really wanted to prove that we were all well-behaved and we never did anything such as be reckless or destructive to the town. And they go and ruin my vocal reputation. Ruin my reputation for the Movie club. Those are NOT friends. You're gonna have those days where you'll need to give forceful guidance and I will accept it if need be, but you're more than just my birthfather. That's for sure, you're my friend." Maddie wrapped up. Stephen nodded.

"I do hope you feel better and I'll text you first thing in the morning." Stephen said.

"Thanks for the rest of the night, Dad." Maddie said as she hugged him and went inside. Evie asked what happened when she saw she'd been crying and she told her everything. Stephen then got home and Evie texted him thanking him for taking care of Maddie and giving her the advice to start again. Stephen was filled with emotions as he texted her back. When he went inside, Paul was asleep in bed like he'd been. Stephen undressed and got in bed with Paul, who stirred.

"Hey." Paul said.

"Hey." Stephen said back.

"How was movie night with Maddie?" Paul asked.

"The movie was great, Maddie's a great girl. But her friends are jerks. They ditched her because she didn't want to party party like some slutty woo girl. Her words when we were in the car." Stephen sighed and Paul held him.

"I've been thinking over this week, and I think that you should go to that election coverage." Paul said. "Like you said, it's a big break and it could pay more money." Stephen turned to face him and kissed him deeply.

"Thank you." Stephen said as Paul nuzzled his cheek.

"I shouldn't have made you think I don't trust you when you know I do." Paul said.

"Does that mean you'll trust Jon then?" Stephen asked.

"If it makes you happy, I'll trust Jon." Stephen smiled and hugged Paul before he began to slowly undress his husband and kiss him deeper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think by commenting.


	6. Election coverage...under covers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen and Jon go on the road and after an over-the-phone argument with Paul Stephen and Jon end up having sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking a long time that this was gonna be the chapter that they finally had sex. That this was to be the chapter where the sexual tension finally made them snap. I really hope you guys enjoy this.

Paul helped Stephen pack his bags. It was going to be a month of interviewing people and eating at strange places. Of sleeping in the same hotel room that Jon was gonna be in but Stephen was just glad Paul was making the effort to trust his husband around his boss. "Here's some extra underwear and here, I packed you your emergency picture of me and your favorite blanket." Stephen giggled.

"Babe, I know it'll be a month but all of this?" Stephen asked.

"You need everything to make sure you're comfortable. Now be sure to text me when you have the chance and don't forget to text the kids as well." Paul said.

"I already told Maddie the first hotel I'm staying at and I told her that if she needed to reach me, calling or texting would be okay." Stephen assured him. Just then, Jon buzzed.

"Oh, that must be Jon, he said he'd pick me up to go on the road." Stephen said as he finished packing and grabbed everything he needed and Paul walked him down before giving him food for the journey.

"Don't forget my lunch to you on the way into your first town." Paul said as he handed Stephen a lunchbox. When Stephen opened it, he was thrilled.

"Prawn and rice pilaf in a creamy polenta sauce? You remembered the meal you made me when we first slept together." Stephen said.

"When you and Steve had to do a stage vignette for Dana Carvey." Paul said. Stephen iterated it to Jon as he began to eat.

"So basically, Steve and I did this vignette for a series of such for a play collection, the one Steve and I did was one I actually wrote, called Waiters nauseated by food. Paul and I were distraught by the idea of me leaving so on our last night before we left to do the series of vignettes, Paul made me this meal and we made love shortly after." Stephen explained and Jon swooned.

"That's very sweet." Jon said as he began to start the car. Stephen buckled up and kissed Paul through the window before closing it and Jon drove off.

"So our first stop on the trail will be to interview Jeb Bush. He's doing a rally in Montclair before he heads back to Tallahassee." Jon started as Stephen started taking notes. "Then we'll be going to interview Bernie Sanders in Vermont. He's hosting a campaign rally in Montpelier." Jon explained.

"Sounds good." Stephen said as he started digging into his lunch. Jon smiled and his stomach started growling itself. He stopped at a fast food place and ordered some fries, a cheeseburger and a shake. Stephen was confused.

"I thought you were an ethical Vegetarian." Stephen said as he took a piece of shrimp and popped it into his mouth.

"It's okay to eat meat every once in a while." Jon said as he took a bite out of his burger. "Besides, it was a compromise with Tracey when we started dating. She was a Vegan and after Nathan was born and he was later diagnosed with Celiac's Disease, that's when I told her I'd eat much better to make sure he doesn't break out into hives." Jon explained. "Sip of my shake?" Stephen accepted and sipped. "Mmm, chocolate." Jon smiled.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Once the Jeb Bush rally had ended, Stephen and Jon booked a hotel room and checked in, then Jon and Stephen started stretching on the bed they had to share. Stephen first called Paul to tell him he was okay and then called the kids asking how they're doing.

"I decided to stay in until you get back." Maddie said. "I just wish it wasn't hard to find kids who didn't do bad things."

"Don't worry, you'll find a new group. Hey, I love you." Stephen said.

"I love you too, Dad. Thanks for the pep talk. I better let you finish your article on your interview with Jeb Bush." Maddie said as she hung up. Stephen beamed and got started on the article. Jon finished his Editor's notes and sent it in to the Report, which was being watched by Steve until he got back.

"Were you still talking to Paul?" Jon asked.

"Maddie. She's still a little sad about her friends." Stephen said as Jon lightly frowned. "She said she was planning to stay home until I came back from doing the interviews." Stephen sighed. "I only wish there was something I could do to help her find a new group to hang out with." Stephen sighed more.

"We can talk to her later about starting one Fridays at my place." Jon said as he poured a glass each of Bourbon.

"That's a great idea. I'll tell her in the morning." Stephen said as he took an offered glass and sipped. "Mmm, this is a great brand." Stephen commented. Jon smiled.

"I figured we should celebrate our first successful interview covering the Election. We're gonna take a detour on the way to Montpelier through Massachusetts next to interview Hillary, she's got a rally in Boston we should head to. We might be able to get a great interview with her." Jon said.

"I'm up for it." Stephen said as Jon smiled. "I'm gonna order dinner, what's your favorite meal?" Stephen asked.

"New York style pizza." Jon said and Stephen sighed with a chuckle.

"You know we're in New Jersey, right?" Stephen asked and Jon nodded understandingly.

"Maybe some lasagna would be a good thing to get." Jon changed his request. Stephen ordered Jon lasagna and ordered some four cheese tortellini for himself. When the meal came and Stephen paid, they began to tuck in, talking between bites.

"Would you like a bite of this lasagna? it's a dream." Jon asked as he offered Stephen his fork. Stephen took the bite and agreed. Then he offered Jon a bite of his pasta, which Jon accepted. Stephen smiled as Jon swooned at the flavor.

"So I do have some news. I read your Government Finance Reform article again the other day and I have to say, it's really good the more I read it. I was thinking about entering it for a Humboldt." Jon said as he finished what was left of his Lasagna while Stephen was in awe at the honor.

"Oh, Jon. I don't know what to say." Stephen said as he was struggling to wrap his head around the news. "It certainly is an honor that you thought of me, but-" Jon cut him off before he went to order dessert.

"It is an honor, And you earned it, buddy. You may be a rookie here at the Daily Report, but you're my best rookie here." Jon said as he ordered a couple chocolate chip dutch babies-one for him, one for Stephen-for dessert to celebrate. Once they finished their dessert, Jon and Stephen fell asleep and then the next day, headed to Boston.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

When they got there, they checked in for the night and Mo was strangely there.

"Mo, I thought you were gonna be busy covering the Housing bubble." Jon said. Mo walked over and greeted Jon and Stephen.

"Vance said he'd cover the Housing bubble and I can go help in the campaign front with you two." Mo explained.

"Vance?" Stephen asked. "I don't think I've met him yet."

"Vance Degeneres, he's the older brother of Ellen Degeneres. He's been on hiatus for a while since he found out his mother let a predator into the house when Ellen was 13." Mo said.

"It's been dark for a while there since." Jon said. "But hopefully, he forgives himself soon. If not, then it'll be sad to see him leave." Stephen nodded understandingly and Mo led them to where the rally was about to begin. Suddenly, a friend that Stephen and Paul had was following Stephen. He proceeded to follow Stephen throughout the rally, through the hotel among other things. It then took Stephen 'til Five PM to realize he was being followed when he saw the familiar friend.

"David?" Stephen asked when David Schwimmer was on his back after Stephen had tripped him.

"Oh hi there, Stephen. Long time no see." David said as Stephen helped him up.

"Did Paul send you to check on me?" Stephen asked.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about." David said as suddenly, Stephen was gripping on David's ear, causing David to scream in agony.

"ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME ON PAUL'S BEHALF!" Stephen scream asked as David couldn't take it anymore.

"YES! YES PAUL ASKED ME TO FOLLOW YOU!" Stephen then let go of his ear. "I told him I didn't want to but Paul was afraid you were gonna leave him. I tried to tell him that if he had you followed, he WOULD chase you away but he just told me where you were so I had to go follow you." David said. "I'm sorry, Stephen. I swear I didn't wanna do it." Stephen forgave him and called Paul.

"Hey, Colbie. How's the campaign trail?" Paul asked.

"You SENT DAVID TO FOLLOW ME?!" Stephen asked back, furious that Paul played Simba to his Kiara. "I can't believe you. I thought you could trust me. This just makes me think you can't." Stephen growled out.

"Stephen, you weren't supposed to find out. I'm sorry. I-" Stephen cut him off.

"I don't wanna hear it, Paul. I think I want a break. You've been against this idea since Jon called last month, you're STILL unsure. You know what? I can't right now. Have a good night." Stephen said as he hung up and turned his phone off. Then he went to interview Hillary, giving her the toughest interview he's ever had. Jon's impressed that he could be as tough as Jon would be as an interviewer. When they got to the hotel room, Jon asked Stephen what had happened.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM! That BASTARD! That Semi-literate BROthug. I CAN'T BELIEVE I MARRIED HIM!" Stephen screamed as he was slamming his coat on the floor. Jon got out more bourbon and poured, giving some to Stephen.

"So I take it you're pissed at Paul?" Jon asked as Stephen snatched the glass from him and started chugging it, almost choking when some of it spilled out of the glass. Jon patted him on the back and Stephen kept choking until he started breathing deeply. Once he was okay, he took a deep breath and sat down.

"He still doesn't trust me around you. I can't believe his antics." Stephen said as Jon sat down next to him. "Well if he wants our marriage in peril, I'll do that." Stephen said as he suddenly kissed Jon deeply, at first really fast with Jon struggling until Jon began to hold Stephen's face. Both men began to hold each other's faces and Jon stopped for a second.

"Are you sure?" Jon asked, his heart racing as his dream was about to come true.

"Jon, whatever the repercussions, I need the stress release and you're the only person I can trust not to take advantage of me. Plus Paul really pissed me off." Stephen said.

"Thus the stress release." Jon noted as Stephen nodded. "Alright." Jon said as he kissed Stephen again before getting a condom and lube out. Stephen then suddenly undressed, Jon doing so quicker since he hadn't had sex since he started editing duties at the Report. Stephen got on the bed, Jon following as he began admiring Stephen's body. He never knew what Stephen's physique looked like until now. He admired every part of his body from legs to chest, until he began to work Stephen's entrance, Stephen gasping. Jon looked into Stephen's eyes and the intensity between them via eye contact made Stephen see a glimpse of Jon having been in love with him, but wasn't sure at first. Jon pushed his fingers further into Stephen's entrance, hitting the younger man's prostate. Stephen yelped a little and Jon kissed him deeply. He used his non-greased hand and felt Stephen's hips and waist while Stephen thrust into Jon's fingers a bit more.

"Oh Jon, GOD Jon. I think I'm ready. I want you inside me now." Stephen grunted as Jon pulled out, causing Stephen to whimper before he finally felt Jon's slicked, condom-coated member. Once Jon was inside Stephen, both men shuddered in awe of each other.

"Oh my god." Jon said as he waited before Stephen was used to his girth to start thrusting. Stephen was panting hard at the feeling of Jon's dick inside him, then arched his back at Jon slowly sliding in and out of him once Jon felt he was ready to move. Jon kissed him, then felt Stephen's body underneath him. For one night, Stephen was gonna be his and he wasn't gonna waste any second being tender with him. He felt Stephen's chest, kissed his neck softly, held his hands to the pillows as they both rolled their hips against each other. Jon into Stephen, Stephen rubbing his growing member into Jon's stomach.

"Yes, yes, GOD yes. Jon, yes. Deeper please, deeper." Stephen begged between shallow breaths as Jon complied and hit Stephen's prostate, making Stephen scream loudly and making him come between himself and Jon, resulting in Jon's own climax.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Oh my God what did I just do?" Stephen asked when the haze of orgasm had cleared. "I cheated on Paul. I slept with my boss. All just because my husband did a stupid stupid thing." Stephen sighed.

"I can go and bunk with Mo if you want, I mean no one really needs to know." Jon offered.

"Except they probably already know because I came loud, Jon." Stephen said and Jon remembered.

"I'm sorry." Jon said.

"About what?" Stephen asked.

"I should've had a more clear head when I asked if you were sure-" Jon was cut off by Stephen.

"It's not your fault, Jon. I blame mostly myself, but a good chunk of the blame's also on Paul. I probably wouldn't have cheated if he didn't send someone to spy on me." Stephen sighed and then yawned.

"Jon, I'd really like it if you stayed with me tonight." Stephen said as Jon smiled and they began to curl into each other's arms. The next morning, Stephen was getting dressed when he decided to wake Jon up.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Stephen said as Jon yawned.

"Morning. How'd you sleep?" Jon asked as he stretched.

"Better than ever." Stephen said as he kissed Jon's cheek. Jon smiled and began to dress as Stephen ordered coffee.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask, last night when our eyes locked during...you know?" Stephen started.

"Yeah?" Jon asked curious.

"I saw something in your eyes that made it look like you weren't just doing what we were doing to help me relieve my stress." Stephen and Jon blushed as Jon knew what Stephen was about to ask. "Jon, are you in love with me? Is Paul justified for his jealousy?" Stephen asked. Before Jon could answer, Mo came in.

"Guys, if you wanna get to Vermont, you should get ready and head into your car fast."

"Of course, Mo. Thanks for the heads up." Jon said. Then he turned to face Stephen once Mo had left the room. "It started when I first saw you. That was why I dropped my coffee mug. I was extremely taken by you, your beauty. But I never acted because you were happy with Paul. And then yesterday happened. I would NEVER take advantage, but you asked me to help and I would do anything for you at this point." Jon didn't know what move to do next, and just watched to see what Stephen'd do next. Then Stephen surprised him.

"I'm not mad. I need to do something when we get home though." Stephen said as he kissed Jon, a bit more delicately this time as they giggled into each other's lips and were about to repeat the previous night when Mo walked in on them.

"Oh my God." Mo said, standing there completely shocked. Jon pulled him in and told him everything and Mo promised he'd wait until they did what they needed to to tell Steve and the gang what he saw. Then they moved on and got ready for Vermont before finishing the month out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think by commenting. I live for the feedback.


	7. The punch that made the decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen decides to separate from Paul and begins experimenting with a relationship with Jon outside work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been posting much, I've began getting constant writer's block and I have a lot of Stewbert fics on my plate. I think I should just focus on this and wait until next Holiday season to finish Misters Claus. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. No smut this chapter, unless I change my mind. But I'll post in the end notes if I do. Anyway, hope you like and comment if you do.

Once they got back a month later, Stephen filed for separation from Paul and bought an apartment close to the Report. Once the separation was finalized, Stephen started hanging out with Jon more often. They ate lunch together in public, talked often, Stephen hosted Friday night movie nights with Maddie, Jon, Nate and Maggie, Maggie still held out hope that Jon and Stephen'd be together and Jon shook his head. As much as he wanted Stephen to be his, Stephen was still legally married to Paul and refused to take advantage of the situation. Maggie understood, but still held out hope.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Some nights, Stephen'd sleep over at Jon's for convenience and sometimes Jon'd order dinner or Stephen'd cook. It was more domestic than when he was with Paul. Yet Jon still refused to make a move.

"You know that you can still make a move now that Paul and I have separated, right?" Stephen said.

"I don't want to do that. I love you, but I want to wait until there's divorce papers on the horizon. So I don't hurt Paul." Jon said. Stephen swooned.

"And if I were to divorce Paul, what would you do?" Stephen asked, curious to find out how Jon would react or what he would do to woo him.

"Well, out of respect for Paul, I'd probably wait a month after the divorce was finalized, then after that, make a move to ask you out. Then I'd take you somewhere that was inexpensive but still classy in ambiance, then take you to an ice cream shop, offer you my jacket, I'd get you your favorite and I'd get my favorite, maybe we'd offer a spoonful to each other of our favorites, then I'd tell you everything I love about you that I'm impressively holding onto right now because again, Paul. Then I'd take you back to my place for a nightcap, curl up on the couch, talk, maybe sit in front of the fireplace, I'd nuzzle your cheek and it could probably lead to making out and I'd give you control on how the rest of the night plays out." Jon said as Stephen gulped before clearing his throat.

"Well, that's really romantic. I applaud you, sir on how to woo a person." Stephen said finally before he then slammed his lips to Jon's. Jon started to breathe fast through his nose as Stephen began to undo Jon's pants. Jon then stopped it and groaned.

"Stephen, stop. I want to, I really do. But Paul-" Jon said.

"I want to know how you taste." Stephen said as he continued to undo Jon's pants belt and then slid them and his boxers down his legs. Helplessly, Jon watched as Stephen began to gulp him down. Jon gasped and instantly went into an Asthma attack. Stephen took Jon out of his mouth immediately and began to check on him.

"Jon, are you okay?" Stephen asked when Jon shook his head and began to gasp "Inhaler" and "Bedroom", Stephen rushing quickly to Jon's bedroom and instantly finding Jon's Asthma inhaler. When Stephen came back with it, Jon then breathed into it and Jon started breathing deeply without it shortly after.

"I'm sorry, I should've disclosed sooner I'm an Asthmatic. When Evie and I met in Daycare Jamboree, Peter was about 6 and he had a bad fall that triggered an attack. I immediately called 911 and after I told Peter to breathe slowly until EMTs came, Evie asked how I knew what to do and I told her about my Asthma." Stephen was intrigued.

"You saved Peter." Stephen said.

"Yeah, and I even offered to help pay for medical bills afterwards, but Evie said I didn't have to. I wanted to because I liked her as a friend. And I like to help friends." Jon explained. Stephen smiled and kissed Jon again.

"I love you." Stephen said as he unbuttoned Jon's shirt. Jon stopped him again.

"I love you too, Stephen but again. Paul could get hurt. Even if you're separated, it could hurt Paul. If you're about to do what we did back in Boston, are you sure?" Jon asked.

"I'm more sure than I was about ever marrying Paul. His jealousy is just too much." Stephen said. "I meant it when I said I can trust only you right now and I trust you even more now." Stephen kissed Jon again and began undressing Jon as as Jon started undressing Stephen and they started making love on the couch. Their cocks rubbed against each other as Jon kissed down Stephen's neck, Stephen feeling Jon's abs. Jon moaned as Stephen reached down and stroked both his and Jon's dicks together, causing Jon to breathe a little harder until Stephen let go, then sank off of him before he began to suck him off. Jon closed his eyes and groaned and arched his back as Stephen deepthroated Jon. Stephen was holding Jon's hands as Jon looked down into Stephen's eyes, Stephen looking up to see how Jon reacted. It was then Stephen once again saw the love in Jon's eyes and the sincerity of everything Jon was saying back in Boston. The intimacy of how they were joined and the emotional connection they had made that night in Boston had heated the fire that was started with Paul sending David Schwimmer to spy on him.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"You look different." Amy said the next day when she met Stephen for coffee at their favorite brunch place. "You're smiling happier than when you first met Paul. He's a wreck by the way." Amy added.

"Serves him right, he should've known something like that'd happen when he stopped trusting me." Stephen said. "I'll have Lox and a Vanilla Frappuccino, no whip but extra Vanilla. Oh and a Banana nut muffin." Stephen ordered as the waiter wrote it down. Amy ordered her coffee black with lots of sugar and looked at Stephen.

"You got laid last night. You never order lox unless you got laid. Ever since Graduate school, I've known that." Amy said as she realized Stephen was moving on. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"Promise not to tell Paul?" Stephen asked. Amy nodded. "It started in Boston after I caught David spying on me." Stephen started, but before he could finish, Amy's eyes threw open and she gasped.

"You're sleeping with your BOSS?!" Amy whisper-screamed. Stephen pressed his index finger to his lips in a _shush_ motion and nodded.

"I was pissed. Paul didn't trust me and I realized I was gonna feed his paranoia and Jon looked the most trustworthy. But he says he loves me, Amy. And he saved Peter back when he was 6." Amy swooned at Stephen's swooning of Jon.

"So you slept with him and you did it again last night?" Amy asked.

"Please, you gotta keep it quiet, don't tell Paul." Stephen said.

"His jealousy was what got me tired of his shit to begin with, Stephen. You can trust me. Or you can kill me if I do let it slip." Amy assured Stephen and Stephen hugged and thanked her, then their orders came.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Paul however, eventually found out when he bumped into Steve.

"Hey, Paul. I'm sorry about you and Stephen." Steve said.

"Hey, Steve. It's really okay, I'm an idiot." Paul said. "I was just about to try and win him back though. Do you know where he might be?" Paul asked when Steve gulped, unaware Stephen was really with Amy.

"He's probably eating with Jon, they've been getting closer and closer to each other since the separation." Steve said.

"How long have they been seeing each other like that?" Paul asked. Steve was unfortunately always intimidated by Paul and was about to tell when Nancy walked in.

"Don't you have someone Stephen's friends with to ask to spy on Stephen, Paul?" Nancy asked when Steve sighed relieved. Nancy was happily take-no-prisoners and never bought bullshit. So he was safe to have her here.

"This isn't your marriage on the line, Nancy. And I may have gotten David to watch Stephen but I haven't done it since." Paul said.

"It doesn't matter, Paul. The damage is done. You saw it with Anne five years before you and Stephen realized you love each other. She didn't trust him with ANY woman, he binge ate and he almost didn't fit in the cocktail dress for your and Amy's play." Nancy recalled the time Paul, Stephen and Amy wrote a play called Wigfield, in which they played a plethora of characters of which one of them Stephen played was an exotic dancer named Raven, who was required to wear a cocktail dress before she went on to do her job. Stephen's fight with Anne was one of the worst Paul'd ever seen. And he was dating Amy at the time.

"Alright, I get the point. He warned me before he asked to separate that I was crossing a big line by eating that cheesecake. How do I fix it?" Paul asked.

"Try to talk to him." Nancy said. "Outside of work and away from Jon." Paul sighed and understood, then walked out to try and talk to Stephen somewhere. Meanwhile, Jon was at Stephen's apartment with Nate and Maggie as they began to get the popcorn and candy ready and Maddie was finishing her homework.

"Popcorn's almost ready. Is butter okay or do you want it healthy?" Jon asked. Maddie didn't answer right away and then hummed a "Huh?".

"I said I threw out all the popcorn and we're having Calimari with chocolate and marshmallows." Jon said and Maddie turned her head quicker than Jon could laugh.

"Good one." Maddie said as she realized Jon was joking and began to giggle.

"So why didn't you answer right away?" Jon asked.

"One of the kids at the school said that I participated in a bling ring." Maddie said. "I didn't, Dad was there when I was given that piece of jewelry that was later handed to the security guard and the security guard said he'd vouch for me, but Mom doesn't believe me." Maddie sighed. "I'm surprised she allowed me to come to this thing."

"If you want, I can take your, your dad's and the security guard's statements and put them into my Editor's thoughts." Jon offered and Maddie smiled.

"I'd really appreciate that, Mr. Stewart. Thanks." Maddie said as she began to cry and hugged Jon tightly. Just then, Stephen came in with a column he wrote about the situation already, asking people to talk to Maddie about her side and to talk to the security guard on duty the day she was handed one of the stolen bracelets. Maddie read the article and smiled deeper than ever.

"So what movie are the kids seeing tonight?" Stephen asked when he was helping finish the popcorn.

"12 Angry Men, Nate was interested in Henry Fonda and I suggested seeing one of his best performances." Maddie said. "Though Jon wanted to see To Kill A Mockingbird because he thought it'd be a bit more kid friendly." Stephen beamed.

"Another reason was I wanted Stephen to know I listen to him." Jon said as Stephen hugged him from behind. Maddie blushed at how sweet and intimate it was getting between Jon and Stephen.

"I have a plastic playring I can give you to propose if you want." Maddie said as she walked over to the couch. Stephen was confused.

"Plastic playring?" Stephen asked. Maddie then took out a plastic ring you win in a small quarter machine that stores stupid toys of the like and gave it to Stephen.

"I know you're still married to Paul, but in the off chance you decide to divorce Paul, use that to propose to Jon." Maddie said. Stephen was intrigued.

"It's a cute gesture, Maddie. Really, thank you. But how did you-" Stephen asked when Maddie explained exactly how.

"The first time we met, I thought you and he were together. When I found out you were with someone else, I was kinda bummed because I like Jon and have done so since we met at Daycare Jamboree when he saved Peter. And quite frankly, you can do better with Jon than with Paul." Stephen took that into thought as the duo walked into the living room to watch the movie.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

When the movie was over, the popcorn was eaten and Jon and Stephen saw Maddie go home to Evie, who was very strict about her past interactions with those ex-friends, Nate and Maggie were put to bed and Jon and Stephen were having some cocoa by the fire while they were talking about the movie.

"I love the decorations you put up." Stephen said as he looked around at the apartment. "It looks more like Christmas than at Macy's." Jon laughed at that.

"You think so?" Jon asked. "Nate and Maggie wanted to get a start on the holidays and this is just the beginning. I've yet to teach them about Hannukah. I'm going all out. Teaching the Dreidel game, making Latkes for the occasion, making Challah bread to go with some soup and whatnot. My mother, Miriam's gonna be coming by to help and she'll be helping make dinner and tell the kids the story of Hannukah." Stephen smiled. "And of course I'm also telling them about Santa because I'm not cruel." Stephen giggled and kissed Jon's nose.

"I'd hope you're not evil. Or imagine you somehow using the Imperious Curse to woo me away from Paul." Stephen joked, but Jon cringed. "I didn't mean it like that, Jon. I was adding onto your joke about not being evil. I know that you were speaking the truth when you told me after we slept together you love me." Jon gave him a kiss on his palm and stood up.

"By the way, would you like your Christmas present early?" Jon asked.

"Yes." Stephen said in a tiny fit of giggles and Jon walked over to his stocking and gave Stephen a piece of custom-made jewelry. When Stephen saw it, it was a cross with a Santa hat on it, made out of Emerald on a yellow gold border, with rubies and diamonds used to make up the hat. "Oh my God, Jon. It's gorgeous. And it comes on a silver chain." Stephen said.

"I saw it in my head the other week and I thought it suits you well. Your faith in God, your unending excitement and love for life and especially the Holidays. It suits you and I wanted to get you something from the heart that says "This is Stephen.". Stephen put it on and smiled at how great it looked around his neck. Then he was about to kiss Jon when there was a knock on the door.

"Who could that be at this hour?" Stephen asked.

"It's probably Ed. He's been frantic since Steve and Mo left to do TV." Jon said as he walked up to the door before Stephen took the brunt in his stead.

"Relax, I'll talk to Ed." Stephen said as he kissed Jon's cheek and hid his cross under his shirt. Though when he opened Jon's door, it wasn't Ed.

"Paul? How'd you get Jon's apartment's address?" Stephen asked.

"Stephen? What are you doing here?" Stephen asked surprised. Jon walked over to see what was going on when Paul suddenly socked Jon.

"OOF!" Jon groaned as he shielded his nose.

"PAUL WHAT THE HELL?!" Stephen asked.

"I'm fighting for my love. I'm sorry, Stephen. I want you back. I promise to never spy on you again." Paul said. Stephen was not gonna have that.

"You just showed your jealousy right there when you hurt Jon." Stephen said. "And besides, the ship sailed. I guess you might as well find out, I cheated on you in Boston. I didn't want to, I did love you. But after I discovered David Schwimmer following me? I needed a stress release and I could only trust Jon. Now you make my decision even easier." Stephen said as he gave Paul his wedding band. "I want a divorce." Paul was crushed. "Go home, Paul. You'll be hearing from a Divorce attorney in the morning." Stephen said as Paul walked out and Stephen went to check on Jon.

"You didn't have to do that, Stephen. Not on my account." Stephen shook his head and stroked Jon's hair.

"You didn't deserve that punch." Stephen said as he touched foreheads with Jon. "Besides, consider it my present to you. I officially want to leave Paul. You're my true soulmate, Jon." Jon then kissed Stephen deeply and carefully, then Stephen called a cab to get Jon to the hospital to get his nose checked out. Then Maddie was called back over to babysit Nate and Maggie until they got back from the hospital, with a pay of $20 an hour.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Once Jon's nose was ruled as not broken, Jon celebrated with some much needed sleep when they got home. Stephen called himself and Jon in sick before deciding to turn in himself. Both men had a peaceful sleep with Stephen holding Jon in his arms, Jon's present pressed into his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I lied. There was smut in this chapter. Please comment to let me know the feedback.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what y'all think. I live for comments.


End file.
